A Rude Interruption
by bluelily3
Summary: What happened after Goku showed up in Vegeta and Bulma's room that evening? You'll only know if you read this. A ONE-SHOT for all my Vegebul blogger friends. I love you guys!
AN: I made one minor change to the story. Vegeta is wearing his grey spandex, because of sexy purposes. Enjoy.

Bulma stood in the shower, rinsing the day off her skin. The whole party had seemed like a bust to her. Why was something always ruining her good time? Maybe she shouldn't have invited Beerus. Something always went wrong when she invited that guy, and Vegeta acted funny around him. She wondered if there was some connection with his past. Every time he acted nervous or on edge, it had to do with his past. She shook her head into the water, but couldn't help but smile. He was being so good these days; trying so hard. She had missed him for the three days when they were apart, and she knew for every day it had been a year to him. In the evenings, she had sat in their room, in his chair next to the window, looking out at the sunset. She imagined that he was pining after her like she was for him. It was silly, but part of her believed it to be the truth. He had shown so much affection with her other the past year.

She squirted the body soap onto a loofah and lathered it into her skin. Suddenly, she felt Vegeta's presence very strongly. Pushing the glass door back, she peeked into the steamy bathroom. It was empty. Strange…

She was _sure_ she had just felt him. Shrugging, she continued to wash herself.

Opening the bathroom door, she dried off with her favorite fluffy pink towel. It reminded her of Vegeta's BADMAN shirt. Once, she'd taken his blue/grey towel and left only the pink one. He had come out of the bathroom, his childish bangs dripping down his face and the pink towel wrapped around his waist. He had frowned deeply at her, but his eyes weren't serious. He pulled it from his narrow waist with a flick of his wrist and brandished it at her like a whip. She remembered how she squealed as he chased her around the room with it.

Toweling off her hair, Bulma could still feel Vegeta around. She wasn't an expert at reading ki, but she knew his very well. She let the towel fall a little off her shoulders, revealing her breasts. Tonight would be something special. He hadn't been with her for three years, and it must be driving him crazy. She walked down the hallway casually.

"Hey, Vegeta. Trunks has a sports tournament tomorrow. Remember to show up." She was about to add _And don't you dare fly there…_ When she turned on the light and looked around the corner.

Sitting on her bed was a Saiyan. But it was not Vegeta.

"Hey!" Goku gave a short cheerful wave. Bulma stood there for a second, bewildered. How on earth could he be here in her room? No, her and _Vegeta's_ room. They had shared this room since they'd gotten married, and so far, no one besides the two of them had ever been on this bed. And here was Goku, as casual as ever, sitting cross-legged on her clean linens. With his _boots on._ She tugged the towel tightly to her body and let out an angry screech.

"WAAAH!"

Moments later, she heard a door slam and there was Vegeta's voice in the hallway.

"What's wrong?" He sounded alarmed. Her heart fluttered for a brief moment before she turned to Goku again. Vegeta appeared by her side in a second, his arm extended in front of her naked body.

"Kakarrot?!" He screamed. She could tell that he was so offended, he could say nothing else. Goku looked ashamed now, trying to explain why he was there. Then, like lightning, Bulma's defense system was alerted. Multiple lasers sprang out of the wall like so many spider legs, targeting the hapless Saiyan with red dots. They would fire at a hand motion from Bulma. She was tempted to let them loose, but didn't want to destroy her bed. When she thought of the perfect night she had been planning with her husband, her rage intensified. Now Vegeta would be too embarrassed and distracted to concentrate on her. He would be able to read Goku's ki in the air for the next 2 hours, at least. The bastard.

"I-I didn't come here on purpose…" He stuttered, scratching his head ruefully.

"Then why _are you here?!"_ Bulma shouted, grasping her towel even more tightly and pointing a finger at him. He was _so lucky_ that wasn't the signal for letting off the lasers. They wouldn't hurt him that badly, but they _would_ sting. They were the same lasers Vegeta trained with, and he had even admitted once that they were quite painful.

"I don't know...but it wasn't to see your saggy boobs…" He glanced over at her towel. Bulma was tired of this joke. Goku was a 45 year-old man. He shouldn't treat her like this. Her face turned beat red. She was just about to retort when Vegeta stepped closer to the bed. His face was the reddest she'd ever seen. Bright, like a tomato.

"Kakarrot!" He bellowed. Goku chuckled nervously.

"Alright, I'm going… Sorry!" He saluted again, then put his fingers to his forehead and teleported away. As soon as he was gone, Bulma slumped forward with a sigh. She couldn't get herself to let go of the towel, even though moments ago, she been more than willing to cast it aside for Vegeta. He turned to her, his face still red.

"What the _hell_ was that all about?" Bulma shook her head, then wearily flicked her fingers in a dismissive gesture. Vegeta grunted softly in surprise as the lasers withdrew back into the wall silently. He had been so angry he must have forgotten about them.

"Well, he can't just come in here whenever the hell he wants to." He marched over to Bulma, grabbing her shoulders. His hands weren't too firm, but it still hurt a little.

"I don't care if he's one of your best friends or not. This is _not acceptable!_ " Bulma flinched. What was he yelling at her for?

"Let me go! You're hurting me, Vegeta!" He gasped and let her go immediately. Then he backed away shamefully and sat on the bed with a heavy sigh.

"I-I'm sorry… I didn't mean… It's just... " He looked up at her.

"I'm just so goddamned _tired_ of that idiot. _Three whole years!_ " Bulma felt bad for him for one instant before she busted out laughing. She covered her mouth, but it was too late.

"It's not funny, woman." He was starting at the floor now. But she couldn't help herself, and laughed harder. He lifted his head, eyes pinning her. His mouth twitched into a smirk.

"Oh, you're going to get it now, Bulma." The way he said her name made her shudder, and she finally let go of the towel. It fell to the floor softly, the cold air giving her goosebumps and making her nipples hard. Vegeta gasped unintentionally. He bit his gloved knuckle.

"Damn woman." He drank her in with his eyes. She walked closer to him, getting ready to sit in his lap. But he pushed her away.

"Hey! What's with you!" She wobbled, trying to keep her balance.

"Those damn windows are uncovered, and the light is on! Do you want the whole city to see us like this?" Bulma just shrugged, and Vegeta growled, going over to the window. He pulled the drawstring on one, then the other. The enormous black blinds flew down hard, the bar at the bottom slamming into the sills. Bulma winced.

"Careful…" She whispered. But Vegeta just stood in front of her now, his hands on his hips. She frowned.

"Ugh, Goku ruined the mood, didn't he?"

"What?" He blinked at her, his own frown deepening until that dimple appeared.

"It makes me so mad!" She stamped her foot. "I wanted...to be with you tonight...so _much,_ and that moron-" Then he was right in front of her, mouth on hers. She had only blinked once, and there he was. His gloved hands were in her hair, his hard armor pressing against her soft breasts. She trembled, allowing him to slide his tongue into her mouth, her body molding against his. When he broke from the kiss, his eyes were half-lidded. He chuckled.

"Are you kidding? Didn't you hear what I said about three whole years? _Nothing,_ not even that idiot Kakarrot could keep me away from you tonight," He pulled her close again, his hands on her back. Leaning close to her ear, he whispered, "You are my queen." She shuddered with pleasure, feeling warmth between her legs. _Oh,_ she thought, _this is going to be good._ His hands were cupping her breasts, when she remembered.

"Vegeta…?" She murmured. "Are they...really...saggy?" He stopped kissing her neck and looked at her. His eyes were exasperated.

"NO. They are most certainly _not._ I'm going to _kill_ that clown." He growled. Bulma smiled.

"Well, not yet, my prince. First..." She fell back onto the bed dramatically. His arms were extended, like he'd been about to catch her. His expression changed from alarm to something much more sensual. She reveled in the way he stared at her for a moment, his eyes wandering. Eyeing between his legs, she was surprised to see that he wasn't aroused yet. He had never been a very fast lover, always in control of his own body, but it had been _three years._ How was he still able to reign himself in so tightly? She smiled, then sat up.

"Oh, I forgot to turn out the lights."

"Don't worry about it." His voice was husky and full of want. He strode over to the switch, plunging them into darkness. Bulma waited for him to come back to her, but he didn't. She suddenly heard a rushing sound, and it felt like the air in the room was being sucked toward him.

"What…?" She squeaked, a little shocked. But soon there was a small light forming in his hands. He let it go, and it hovered near the ceiling.

"Is that…?"

"My artificial moon, yes." He sounded like black velvet in the dark. He started to slide out of his gloves, pulling them off finger by finger. Anyone else would look feminine with such a gesture, but the prince managed to do is so slowly, so _sensually,_ that it got Bulma's blood rushing. Next, he kicked off his boots. He managed to keep walking toward the bed while undressing, and she could see the glint of his teeth in the soft light as he ducked under his shoulder strap, pulling the armor over his head. Then came the best part. She'd designed his spandex to have one long zipper down the front, and she was thinking of this very purpose when she'd drawn out the preliminary sketches. He grasped the puller, sliding the zipper down agonizingly slow. She groaned low in her throat.

"Oh, you are _so bad…_ " She hissed.

"Heh, heh. You have no idea." He chuckled. As he continued to pull down the zipper, he moved closer and closer to the bed. She got a view of each part of his body one glimpse at a time. First there was his neck, the thick vein in it pulsing. Then his collarbones, the hard edges sticking out, throwing shadows over his chest. His pectorals stood out, and she saw one of them twitch. His nipples were as hard as hers. By the time he was at the foot of the bed, he'd let the zipper travel down to his stomach. Her fingers twitched. She wanted to reach out and feel the hot, firm ridges of it. His stomach and narrow waist were to die for. Then, he was climbing on to the bed, one knee at a time. He crawled over to her, and she automatically laid down. His body hovered over hers, and she could feel the heat radiating off of it. He gently reached out and took one of her wrists. Guiding it down to his zipper, he laughed lustily. She felt his breath on her skin.

"You can do the rest." His voice rumbled, thick in the darkness.

"My pleasure," she whispered. He was kissing her neck again, his lips going down to her breasts. She gasped at each electric spark his hot mouth sent through her. She reached out her hand to glide down the rest of the zipper, but it was too far away.

"I can't…reach…" She pouted.

"Oh, ho… That's just too bad…" He teased. He slid his tongue down between her breasts.

"That is _so_ not fair, you naughty... You _know_ how much I want you right now."

"And you have me." His hands were on her breasts again, and she felt a warm wetness around one nipple. She arched her back.

"Ahha...you...son of..a…" He chucked into her stomach.

"Careful now. You don't want to insult me while my mouth is on you...I may bite…" Bulma squirmed, still trying to go for his zipper.

"Argh, give me that _zipper!_ " She growled. He only laughed again, moving further down, while she wanted him up. _How can he still have so much control?! It's infuriating!_ He was down at her stomach now, his tongue making circles on her hot skin. She whimpered with delight, knowing where he was heading. It had been so long since he had done _that._ He chuckled again before he moved her legs slowly apart. She could have moved them herself, but had always loved the way his strong hands felt on her thighs. She felt his hair brush against her belly and she struggled not to leap into the air with how excited she suddenly got. How could they be together for 10 years, and still feel this way? It was a miracle. It was what everybody wanted in a relationship. Her chest filled with a sudden love and adoration for this man. He was her forever. And she was his. Then any other thought flew out of her mind as she felt his tongue push between the soft folds down below.

"Ohh…" She groaned. " _You_ are getting pay back... _tenfold,_ mister…" His mouth was occupied, but she felt his amusement.

"God, I love you…" She whispered. What used to scare him away now caused him to reach under her with his strong arms and pull her closer. She gasped as his tongue slid deeper. He worked her into a frenzy, and soon she was at a climax. She grabbed his hair and pulled as hard as she could. Her legs squeezed his head like a vice, but she was sure he didn't feel any of it. After she shuddered a few times, he pulled his face away and looked at her. She panted heavily, and his eyes grew soft. He crawled onto her and climbed up to her head.

"Now...you may have the zipper." He said ceremoniously.

"Oh, well. Thanks." She rolled her eyes, but was in too much of a lazy afterglow to be actually irritated with the prince. He crawled over her head until his crotch was in her face. She gave his leg a slap.

"So that's how it is, huh? Is this my pay back to you?" He made a confused sound.

"Hn? What...You wanted to reach the zipper, woman, so I'm letting you."

"Oh." She said, blushing.

"You thought that..?" He suddenly laughed.

"Well, I'm not stopping you if you want to do _that…"_ She was already releasing him from the zipper, still surprised to find him soft.

"What the... ? You're not even aroused. How do you _do_ it?"

"Tch. You sound so disappointed. You want to arouse me, hn? Then do it already." He sounded impatient, but she could detect the playful undertone.

"I will then." She reached for him, with her hands and her mouth. He hovered over her, and as she moved up and down his shaft, she could swear she heard one of the pillows tear. But she was too busy to protest, and was loving the way he was saying her name.

"Ahha...Bulma…" His voice trembled around it.

She pulled on him for a little while, and it didn't take long before she felt him tense for his climax. He backed up a bit and released onto her breasts. He lowered his shuddering body down, laying his head next to hers, his face in her hair. She loved everything about that moment. The warm wash of him on her chest, his quivering moans, his salty sweat landing on her skin. His heavy body lowering gently on hers, his breath in her hair as he panted. His arms went under her shoulders and he pressed her tightly to him. She buried her face in his damp neck, smelling the strong earthy, metallic musk of him.

After awhile, she felt his lips on hers again, and they tasted each other there, salty and sweet. It was only a matter of minutes before he was hard again and she sighed with pleasure as he pushed into her. _The stamina of a Saiyan is amazing._ She lifted her legs up, bending them until they reached his shoulders. He groaned as he went in deep. He still had his eyes on her, and they were shining. As he moved in and out of her slow and deep, his contact didn't break. She watched him as well. There was a soft white glow to their skin as the ki orb pulsed a bit in the corner. Bulma noticed that pulsed along with Vegeta's heartbeat. She hadn't noticed before how much of a part of him his ki really was.

A short while later, she forgot everything as she writhed under the prince. He held onto her as tightly as he could, and it seemed like he'd never let go. She didn't want him to. He rocked faster on her, his skin gliding across hers, slick with hot sweat. She could feel his heartbeat racing, and he cried out. Her legs trembled with the force of keeping him close to her. Their bodies shook with the sheer strength of their lovemaking, and the bed groaned in protest. They both finished at the same time, and neither one of them tried to be quiet about it. Vegeta used to curse in the old days, but now he either said her name, or just groaned. She liked it when he said her name the best.

"Bulma...Ah...Bulma…My queen…" He panted.

"Vegeta…" She reached up and smoothed back the hair that had come loose on his forehead again. He bent down and kissed her deeply. They were lost in each other for quite awhile after that.

Bulma lay in Vegeta's arms, feeling herself drift off into sleep. But there was still something on her mind.

"Hey…" She whispered.

"Hn?" He responded sleepily.

"How in the _world_ did you control yourself so well tonight? I thought for sure it would happen fast, considering-" She felt him pull himself up on one shoulder, glaring at her. The light from the ki orb was dim, but she could see his dark eyes.

"Can't you just accept that I'm just that awesome, and leave it at that, woman?"

"Uh..no." She tapped the tip of his nose with her index finger.

"Dammit." He sighed. "Fine. But it's...a little embarrassing."

"Oh, really?" She sat up. "Now I _really_ wanna know."

"You _would._ " He sighed. "I...while you were in the shower...I…"

"Oh my god." Bulma stifled a giggle. "You were _touching_ yourself, weren't you?"

"Dammit, woman! Yes! You don't have to be so crass about it! I just wanted...to be prepared…"

"But wait a minute. I felt you nearby while I was in there. That must have been...Where were you, right outside the door?"

"No! I was…"

"That was, oh GOD, Vegeta! That was right before Goku showed up!"

"I _know, dammit._ Why do you think I was right outside the damn door when you screamed!?"

"But you showed up so fast-"  
"I barely had enough time to finish and zip up before that moron showed up on our bed. It was a nightmare! And that's…" Bulma bit her lip, trying so hard not to laugh.

"That's another reason why I went so red…"

"Hey, I thought that was because you were embarrassed for _me!_ "

"I was! But, I'd just...dammit, I don't want to talk about it anymore…" Even in the dim light, Bulma could tell that he was almost as red as he'd been earlier that night. She let out a small giggle, and when he growled, she stopped. They laid down again, but he had his back to her this time. She didn't let that deter her. Her arms wrapped around his narrow waist, and she pressed her face in his back.

"It was sweet of you, really. To 'prepare' yourself like that. You wanted it to last longer."

"Oh, shut up." He still sounded irritated, but his back pressed firmly against her, and he didn't object as she started laying kisses up his spine.

She waited until he was asleep before she whispered into the dark.

"Guess what, Vegeta?" When he didn't respond, she confirmed aloud what she had found out on the second day he was off training.

"I'm pregnant." She let the words hang in the dark, and giggled into his back. She'd tell him tomorrow. First thing.


End file.
